I Learned the Truth at Seventeen - 17th Birthday
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: One-shot following on from the epilogue of I Learned the Truth at Seventeen. Severus and Hermione's daughter turns 17 and her fate is chosen for her.


**I Learned the Truth at 17**

**17th Birthday**

* * *

Paisley Snape walked into the living room of her parent's private quarters at Hogwarts and smiled at the sight before her.

'Happy Birthday Darling.' Her Mother Hermione Snape sang as she pulled her 5'8 17 year old daughter into her arms.

'Thanks Mum' Paisley replied.

'I can't believe your 17.' She replied smiling at her daughter taking in her dark beauty.

Paisley Snape was a dark beauty. Dark chocolate hair, which fell in perfect curls around her heart shaped face. Her dark eyes sparkled just like her father's although they were large and almond shaped like her mother's.

She stood at 5'8, the same height as her mother and her body appeared much like her mother's at her age. Petite but curvy.

'Happy Birthday Kid!' came a voice from behind the two women.

'Toby!' Paisley screamed as she launched herself into her older brother's arms. 'You're home.'

'Just for one day.' He replied as he pressed a kiss to her head.

'Is Victorie here?' She asked wondering if her brother long-term girlfriend had travelled to Hogwarts with him.

'Unfortunately not' He replied grumpily. 'She's in France with her parents for a week.'

Paisley laughed at her brother grumpy attitude. 'You sound just like Dad when Mum goes away.'

'I do not!' He replied making Hermione laugh.

'Where's Dad?' Paisley asked her mother.

'I'm sure he'll be here soon.' She reassured her daughter. 'I know he had a meeting early this morning. Why don you sit at the table and catch up with your brother whilst I get breakfast sorted.'

Hermione walked off towards the kitchen to finish preparing a full English breakfast for her family. She could hear her children laughing with one another and she smiled listening to the sound. There was no better sound.

'Good Morning Wife.' A voice from behind her said making her jump.

'Severus.' She said turning around to find her tall Husband behind her. 'Where have you been?'

'I got caught up with the Governors.' He replied as he leant forward to kiss his wife.

Hermione melted into his kiss. Even after all these years she still had butterflies every time she saw him.

_**I love you **_

_And I love you._

* * *

''Dad' Paisley shouted as her father entered the living room. Paisley shot out of her seat throwing herself at her Dad.

'Happy Birthday.' He whispered to his darling daughter as he hugged her tightly. 'How are you 17.' He said with a smile on his face. 'Time has gone by so quickly.'

Paisley smiled up at her tall father who was now in his late 50's.

'Hello son.' Severus said as he looked to his 19-year-old son.

'Hi Dad.' Toby said as he stood up.

Severus hugged his dark haired son who was now a few inches taller than him.

'Breakfast.' Hermione shouted to her family from the dinning room.

The family of four ate breakfast in the Headmaster quarters followed by watching Paisley open her mound of presents from her parents.

Paisley then went to class as her birthday had fell on a Friday whilst her brother Toby went to the Hogwarts Library to work on his university assignment.

'Alone at last.' Severus said as he pulled his wife to him.

Hermione smiled as she stared up at her handsome husband. ' I can't believe she's 17. One more year and she'll be at university and it will just be us.'

Severus kissed his wife's head knowing she was feeling sad at not having her youngest child inside the castle.

'At her age, on my birthday…I found you.' She said as she smiled up at him.

Severus nodded. He had the same thought earlier than morning thinking about Hermione's 17th Birthday and their Soul Bond. It made him realise still just how young she really was.

'I wouldn't change it for the world.' Hermione said to her husband knowing what he was thinking about.

'Me either.' He replied kissing his wife. 'I have to go, I have more meetings.'

'Okay. I should start getting ready for the party tonight.' She replied. 'Make sure you're back for 7pm. everyone will be arriving then.'

'I wouldn't miss it for the world.' He replied kissing her one last time.

* * *

At 7pm, Hermione started to welcome their extended family into their private Quarters for Paisley's 17th Birthday.

Harry, Ginny and their three children James, Albus and Lilly arrived first along with their Godson Teddy Lupin followed by Ron, Lavender and their six children.

'Hello. Welcome' Hermione said as she hugged Harry and Ginny.

'Auntie Hermione, where's Paisley?' Little Lilly Potter asked tugging on Hermione's black lace dress, which finished at her knee.

'She'll be here soon my flower.' Hermione replied kissing her God-daughter's head.

Next to arrive was Molly and Arthur Weasley followed by honorary Grandparents Albus and Minerva. Toby had arrived back in time from the Library in time to welcome his two sets of honorary Grandparents whilst Hermione began to get drinks sorted for their quests.

'Sorry for being late.' Severus said as he kissed Hermione's cheek hoping his wife would not shout at him.

'You're lucky I'm in a good mood Severus Snape.' She replied smiling at him. 'Go give these to Albus and Minerva.'

'Yes dear.' He replied with a smirk knowing she hated it when he called her dear.

* * *

At 7:20, Paisley walked up the stairs to her parent's private quarters. Dressed in a pale pink dress that came to her mid thigh at the front but ran long down the back. She wore nude sandaled shoes with a high heel making her 5'11 and making her legs look impossibly long. Her dark hair was curled and ran down her back. She had a little make up on which extenuated her plump cherry lips and long eyelashes. She felt beautiful and it showed.

Paisley opened the door to the Snape Quarters to find her friends and family inside waiting for her. She was met by dozens of her little cousins hugging her and wanting her to play with them as she usually did.

'She looks beautiful.' Hermione said to her husband who was stood beside her staring at his only daughter.

Hermione looked up at her husband who hadn't replied to her. 'Severus. Are you okay?'

'Yes, yes.' He replied not taking his eyes off his daughter who was now being hugged by Albus and Minerva.

Hermione smiled at her husband knowingly. 'We make beautiful children.'

'We do.' He replied. 'It's a shame we could not make more.'

Hermione simply nodded sadly. She was happy with her two miracle children but she would have loved one more.

Hermione and Severus mingled with their friends and family whilst Paisley greeted all her quests.

Toby was busy catching up with Teddy Lupin one of his best friends. Teddy Lupin was only a few months older than Toby and the two had been at Hogwarts together.

Paisley made her way over to her brother hugging her brother before turning to Teddy.

'Teddy.' She said as she moved toward him. 'It's good to see you.'

'And you Paisley.' He replied pulling the young girl into a hug.

As the two touched a white light appeared around them.

Everyone in the room stood in shock and Severus in horror as they watched the light surround the young pair.

'Severus.' Hermione said shocked as she looked at her husband.

They both knew what this meant. They knew exactly what would happen next and before Hermione could say anymore she watched her husband rush toward their daughter and catch her in his arms.

'What's happened?' Teddy Lupin exclaimed as he watched the Headmaster hold his fainted daughter.

'That Mr Lupin…was a soul bond.' Severus replied looking at his young daughter knowing her fate.

* * *

**_A little one-shot on the Snape Family after the epilogue of I Learned the Truth at Seventeen._**

**_I hope you enjoyed reading this._**

**_-x-Greeneyes-x-_**


End file.
